


Imprisoned

by Yakkaina_FanGirl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) & Sam | Awesamdude (Video Blogging RPF), Implied Relationships, Implied/Unrequited Love, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakkaina_FanGirl/pseuds/Yakkaina_FanGirl
Summary: George visits Dream in Pandora's Vault
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction about the Dream SMP, more specifically the relationship between George and Dream's characters within this universe, as they are some of the most fascinating and mysterious individuals that allow for different interpretations and you're about to read my own on the most recent events. Please understand that I don't watch every lore stream, so if I forget an important detail or an event, I would appreciated it if you could help me out and tell me for reference for future fanfics that I'll be writing!  
> I'll be very grateful for every comment and kudo, they always motivate me to continue working on future works!  
> So I hope you enjoy! :D

It was late in the evening; the sun had just fallen into its peaceful slumber, the stars proudly illuminating the vast ocean of the dark skies accompanied by the luminescence that reflected off the full moon. Trees, bushes and flowers swayed to the harmony composed by the rustling leaves in the cold breeze that travelled across the peaceful lands. The beautiful orchestra of Nature.

Not a single soul was awake to witness the magnificence of night fall, all in their homes resting from the triumphs of the day. After months of long battles and wars that resulted in far too much destruction and devastation, finally, everyone could rest peacefully within their homes with the knowledge that the man who prospered in havoc and mayhem was locked away.

Despite the peacefulness of the late hours, a cloaked figure hiked over the grassy hill tops that overlooked the land that once was L’Manberg, now nothing more than a depressing abyss that held the ruins of the dreams and hopes of the adventurous and foolish few that sought after independence. The mysterious man would stay longer to admire the tragic symphony of the once prosperous land, nonetheless he had other plans and needed to continue moving if he wished to avoid confronting others.

Continuing forward the man quickened his steps, pulling the hood of the worn cloak further over his head and hugged the material against his shivering body. It was early winter and despite the tranquility of the night, the crisp evening air brutally blew against his frame making his journey much more arduous than he had initially believed. His steps halted once his dark boots stood over the fine sand of the shore that was home to the location he so desperately sought after.

His dark eyes roamed over the terrifyingly massive building built from dark materials and irons bars, standing proud and ominously atop the ocean; the gorgeous blue water that was a sign of harmonious bliss to most contrasted with the charcoal obsidian walls that could make Nether fortresses appear domestic; harsh waves clashed rhythmically against the stone confinements of the structure. Absolutely horrifying. 

“It’s rather grim, huh?”

The man violently turned around, one hand reaching for the bow that rested on the small of his back the other reaching for the arrows, his stance preparing to attack, muscles tense and pupils dilated. As soon as his amber eyes landed on the tall figure that immerged from the darkness, body protected in netherite armor and green hair poking from the mask that concealed his face, the cloaked figure visibly relaxed and dropped his hands from the weapons he adorned, a sigh of relief escaping his chapped lips. 

“Pandora’s Vault, appropriately named, don’t you think George?” The man spoke again, voice hushed but still carrying the friendly tone that the other recognized after years of living together.

“I guess.” George removed the green hood from atop his head, no longer having the need to conceal his identity, now in the presence of an old-time friend and trusted ally. He ran his small, pale hands through his hair and looked at the mask he had helped carve from a creeper both had fought long ago, long before the lands were divided, long before L’Manberg and the wars, when it was just a few of them with the sole wish of having fun and surviving. “You built this monstrosity Sam?”

“I can’t take complete credit for it, Dream helped me with the inner mechanisms of defense and even helped collect a lot of the materials needed, but yah, I was the one who built it. I consider it to be my _magnum opus._ ” At the mention of Dream, Sam’s voice lowered, his approachable aura vanished, his hands clenched tightly, and he turned towards the building, seemingly in thought.

“That’s quite ironic, he helped built it and now he’s the one locked up.” George’s voice, while riddled with twisted satire, hid the brunettes rather complicated emotions that he held for the imprisoned man. Despite how hurt he felt, he had travelled all this way to visit Dream. No matter how much resentment and anger he held against his former best friend, he knew it would eat him alive if he just let the man rot in a cell without visiting once.

Sam began to walk towards the entrance of the prison, ignoring the statement and remaining silent. George understood that it must have been agonizing having to lock up an old friend that he had grown up with, in the prison that he had helped create. He followed the taller man and soon they arrived at the entrance to the Vault.

A large room constructed from pure dark stone and obsidian, illuminated by a mere few glow stones on the ceiling and floors, polished quartz embellished the corners of the room. It was rather nice, if it weren’t for the ominous unlit nether portal in the center of farthest wall from the entrance. A button to it’s right.

“I can enter by pressing the button, you’re going to have to enter through this nether portal. Once I’m inside the Vault I can light the portal and you’ll enter the Nether. Once you’re there, you have a few seconds to return, and you’ll successfully be within the confinements of the prison.” Sam informed and George nodded, observing his friend disappear within seconds of pressing the grey button.

Not much time passed until the obsidian portal began burning with an intense amethyst glow, a deafening roar drowning out the serene silence of the night and a gust of heated air spreading within the confinements of the small entrance room. George took one last look at the emerald meadows distant from the prison and after a final breath to calm his quickening heartbeat, he stepped within the portal and entered the Nether.

As instructed, as soon as he entered the scorching dimension that resembled hell, he reentered the vibrant purple portal once more, and just as Sam promised, he no longer stood in the room where they had spoken prior, rather he was within the impressive walls of the prison. He stood in a room larger than any home he had ever resided in; walls reinforced with the strongest materials, iron bars adorning the multiple sections of the Vault, not a single window in sight, not a glimpse of the outside world.

In the middle of the grand expanse, Sam awaited, netherite sword in hand, glistening in a lilac hue, enchanted with the most powerful enchantments, George deduced. The taller man raised his head, despite the mask that obscured his eyes, the shorter could only imagine that they were looking determinately into his own.

“Before you can go visit Dream, you’re going to have to leave all your belongings here.” His voice no longer held any of it’s characteristic gentleness, now colder and more austere than George had ever heard. It made him feel unsettled.

“You’re taking this rather seriously Sam, it’s the first time I’ve seen you like this.” George removed his bow and arrows, soon after came his googles and bottles of potions he carried on him for protection. He was left bare in only his tattered, olive cloak and his normal outfit. Quite the contrast from the heavily armored man that closed the chest with the gear; he began to lead the way.

“George, Dream has done so much wrong in the short amount of time you’ve been gone. You don’t understand all the mayhem he’s brought to everyone. You saw L’Manberg on your way here, didn’t you? That was the direct result of Dream and Technoblade’s actions, he made TNT rain from the skies with no regard for other’s lives or for their homes. They spawned a dozen withers, they hurt so many people.”

George took a shaky breath; he knew that the eradication of the land once governed by the now deceased Wilbur Soot was a result of Dream’s actions. He never cared for the country, at one point he fought alongside the tyrant to remove it’s independence, when it was just an insignificant square of plot restricted by tall walls, seen as a senseless fantasy fought by juvenile teens with no understanding of war or combat.

They never had a desire to kill anyone, it was all seen as an operation to reconquer the fields that were their own. However, it was headache inducing knowing Dream would willingly fight alongside a man who was baptized the _Blood God_ and having no consideration for the lives of his former friends. 

“You know he exiled Tommy, what you don’t know is that he managed to break the kid; blew up all his belonging’s regularly, made so that nobody could come and visit him, Tubbo at one point thought he was dead, and Tommy was made to believe that the only person who truly cared for him was Dream. This is what Tommy was willing to speak about, we can only imagine what other lies were fed to him while he was deserted in that island.”

They crossed over a river of boiling lava, the heated liquid flowing endlessly down the walls, encapsulating the pair on a miniscule, stone bridge that shifted forward to another dim division of the prison.

“He even blew up our previous home George. The community house that we all worked on, the place that remained neutral despite the different countries and wars, it was blown up.” Sam looked expectantly at George who focused on the automatic iron door that opened to a different area of the prison, a long corridor lined with small empty cells.

The man walked in the room, eyes searching for the blond. After his search proved unsuccessful, he returned his gaze over to the stern man. 

“That was the first building we ever built together; it was our home for so many years… It’s hard to believe that he could do such a thing.” It wasn’t much of an answer, he was never very open about his emotions, and this wasn’t much different. It was a lot to take in and process and his brain could barely focus on a singular thought.

The only cohesive thought he could collect was that he needed to speak with the blond man.

“It was torture for me to place him in here, but it needed to be done. I had to distance the amazing memories we built together and our friendship, and I do what’s good for the lands and for my friends.” Sam remorsefully spoke, it was the first time since he had entered Pandora’s Vault that he held any sort of feeling in his tone.

They entered one final room that was much brighter than any other, but it wasn’t illuminated with lamps or even glow stone, rather the entrance to a different division was completely enclosed in a horrifying amount of lava flowing from the ceiling to the floor, both of which George hadn’t a clue on how tall or how deep they were.

Sam pointed to another miniscule stone bridge that was positioned directly in front of the cascading magma. George hesitantly walked over to the platform and looked over at Sam that pressed, in a precise order, a multitude of buttons that decorated the reinforced walls. 

“Where did you go? I haven’t seen you around in ages, much less heard from you. It was quite the surprise when you had written to me that you wanted to visit him here as soon as possible.” Sam shifted to balance his weight on his back that rested on the dark wall behind him, arms crossed in front of his chest, gaze never leaving George.

“I needed to leave everything. After the humiliation of being dethroned in front of everyone and having my home burnt and destroyed. I just wanted peace. I didn’t want to fight during wars, nor did I wish to participate in anymore unnecessary battles, and the only way to have that was to permanently remove myself from everything that I cared for.”

It was partially the truth. Subsequent to the embarrassment of being deposed of his title as King of the Greater Dream SPM with all his comrades and allies observing as Dream removed the golden crown atop his head, he could not face them. But what truthfully pushed him to abruptly abandon everything and everyone was the knowledge that the person he held closest within his heart only saw him as an inconvenience, as a means to a goal. We wasn’t seen as friend, or an ally, or even something more… He was just another pawn in his little game.

“It must have hurt to figure out that Dream didn’t care about you, huh?” Of course, the taller would have read him like a book, they were roommates for a short period of time and Sam had known him nearly as long as Dream and Sapnap did. It left him uncomfortable that someone else could understand his feelings and subconscious, it made him feel vulnerable and fragile.

Fortunately for the anxious man, the lava that surrounded the entryway to the room had begun to fall and left George in awe as the roof of the room extended many meters above where he stood, possibly extending higher than any of the watch towers that littered the plains surrounding Tommy’s home. The room itself was wider than any other in the prison, and in the center of it all was a large cube constructed of pure obsidian and, surprisingly, the rarest and most durable material known, netherite.

An inescapable prison cell.

That was where Dream was restrained in.

“The lava is going to flow down very soon; you’ll be taken there on that stone bridge you’re standing on. If something occurs, or if you need my assistance just shout out. I’ll be there in seconds.” Sam stood beside George and a gentle, callused hand held onto his clothed shoulder, the man bending down slightly to whisper his next words, creeper mask ominously close to the brunette’s face. “I’m giving you your privacy, I can imagine that you have plenty to talk about with him, but I remind you, he isn’t the Dream we once knew George, be aware of that.”

George nodded, looking back to the stream of lava that continued to flow further down to the bottom of the room, more of the central cell becoming visible; Soon George felt the bridge shake, and with one last determined look to Sam, he faced the completely visible obsidian room.

Now that he was mere seconds from meeting with Dream, the realization that he hadn’t had a proper discussion with him since he was dethroned hit, and, as Sam had warned, he had not a single idea of who Dream was or what he had become.

As he slowly trudged towards the cellar, he spotted Dream, laying on his bed, his characteristic smiling mask placed securely over his face, wrists decorated with strong metal chains, wearing only his tight black turtle neck and worn-out pants covered in dirt and a few tears lightering the dark material, these were possibly the same clothes he had been wearing before he was captured.

Dream hadn’t looked up from his position in bed, hands resting behind his head nonchalantly, as if he weren’t expecting a visitor. He seemed deep in thought, the smaller man could only imagine what vile ideas were racing through the other’s mind at the moment: the desire of killing those who betrayed him, the need to get his revenge over those who placed him in the Vault, maybe a mixture of both, perhaps something even more monstrous; if he had obliterated L’Manberg for his own amusement, what would he do when he had genuine reasoning to incite terror and disorder? 

George was only a few meters from stepping foot into the dim cell, the blond had yet to acknowledge his presence, unmoving from the plain white bed. Slowly the platform traversed over the sea of scorching lava below, and before he knew it, the stone bridge had come to a stop, and he was now meters away from his former best friend, the man who he had grown up with, the man who he would speak to from sunset to sunrise about everything and anything, the man who he trusted with his life and would give his last life for, the man who had forcibly entered his heart and refused to leave.

He stepped off the bridge, the small platform returning to the other division behind him and the boiling lava, gradually, began to rise back to the never-ending ceilings enclosing the limited space. He was officially alone with Dream, and with that final realization the weight of months of suppressed emotions hit him. His heart started to quicken, it’s rapid beats forcibly pounding against his chest; he felt his breathes become shallower; his hands started sweating and the sudden urge to crack his knuckles as a means to distract himself of the anxiety of facing Dream, was becoming almost overwhelming. 

How was he even going to start a proper conversation with the prisoner?

“How did you know I was here?” He beat him to it.

It was the first time in months since George had heard the deep voice that haunted his dreams and plagued his nightmares late at night; The voice that comforted him during his roughest moments, inspired hope and promised such foolish fantasies when they were young and clueless; The voice that he had been simultaneously craving to hear but also wanting to forget and bury into the deepest, darkest corner of his mind.

The owner of the calm voice, now sat on his bed, faced George, the grinning mask eerily analyzing his every movement, as if the painted eyes were alive, observing the elder. Despite the cold and emotionless tone, Dream’s voice also held a nearly imperceptible hint of surprise within it – whether it be due to George’s presence or the impromptu visit – that the brunette could only distinguish due to his close relationship with the imprisoned man. 

“I got a letter from Sapnap, he told me everything that happened with you, Tommy and Tubbo.” George spoke up after a few moments of silence, his eyes remained on the mask, which in close inspection harbored a few fractures and marron stains, no longer pearly white, now a dirty crème. “You only have one life left Dream. What else are you willing to sacrifice just to control everyone else?” He continued as the other man remained silent, despite his previous nervousness, he remained detached, not allowing himself to be controlled by his emotions.

“Why do you feel the need to abandon everything and everyone who you ever cared for? Or did you ever really care about anything to begin with?” He took a step forward and Dream maintained his focus on him, however, he wouldn’t answer. George subconsciously pulled the battered olive cloak closer to his form, uneasiness replacing fear the longer the blond remained silent.

“I did care about you. I started a war for you.” Dream whispered, his words nearly being drowned in the offensive hisses and cracking of the lava flow just behind the pair, but George picked up on the deep murmur.

“No, you didn’t start a war for me, you started it because you wanted control and power over Tommy and everyone else. It just so happened that Tommy burnt down my house while I was King, and it was the perfect opportunity to start yet another war to conquer L’Manberg.” George explained, despite the irritation bubbling under his skin, he preserved his composure.

He couldn’t handle being deceived once more, couldn’t handle anymore fabricated lies embroidered one by one by the blond to make George believe that Dream cared for him.

It seemed as though he never genuinely did.

“Sometimes I come to believe that the only reason that you made me King was because you knew Tommy had always been keen on stealing from me, occasionally even wrecking my home. You didn’t see me as a ruler of any sorts, only as an insignificant pawn in your little game; As soon as I wasn’t of any use, you discarded me.” His voice was humorous, a bittersweet grin forced itself onto his face as he felt the words - that mirrored his thoughts that had been haunting his mind - had finally escaped his lips.

“You never remained neutral George. You would become a target; I couldn’t have that.” Dream moved; the chains that ornamented his wrists rattled against each other, he now sat with his back hunched forward, both elbows supported on his parted knees, his chin resting on his hands; His attention was still on George, now more so then ever, his demeanor becoming more serious than before.

“Don’t act like you dethroned me because you cared about my safety. You’re the strongest man that has walked these lands, everyone is terrified of you; Even if I were targeted, even if I couldn’t stop them myself, you surely could.” George’s voice became harsher, every impassive response that he received provoked him more and more. How could he continue to lie to him? Continue to act as though everything he did was for his protection and well-being?

“Just admit that you never really cared about me, it’ll make this so much easier fo-”

Before George could complete his sentence, his breath was taken away from him, a gasp escaping his parted lips, unprepared for what had occurred.

He was being held in a strong embrace by the blond. One calloused hand held onto the small of his back the other caught his neck, securing George within his arms. The shorter of the two stood still, with his face settled on the top of Dream’s chest, listening to his pacing heartbeat.

“I do care for you! It’s honestly terrifying how much I care for you, you’re the most important person to me! The single attachment that I can’t sever.” Dream exasperated, his voice rising in pitch, louder than George had heard it since his arrival, desperation and impatience intertwining with the near negligible yearning within his tone which caught the elder off guard.

“Attachments are what make people like Tommy weak; the discs, his friendship with Wilbur and Tubbo, L’Manberg, all his belongings, everything that he cared for made him weaker. If people were to discover that I have attachments they would use it against me, they would no longer fear me…” He became quieter, slower, speech muffled by the mask that still protected his face. The hand that gripped onto the back of George’s neck started rubbing random patterns over the tattered olive-green cloak that he now recognized as his own. It warmed him knowing that George continued to wear the worn-out fabric.

“If they knew that you were someone I was attached to, they all would target you and use you as a means to get to me; If they all came for you, I couldn’t protect you. The only reason I’m here is because I was incapable of fighting off all of them when they came to save Tubbo and Tommy.”

George heard the anguish in the other’s voice. It was the most vulnerable he had seen the younger man since they were teenagers. He locked his thin arms around the other’s middle and completed the warm embrace. He never openly engaged in physical displays of affection, always valued his own space, and rarely allowed others to invade it, but as in many other circumstances, Dream was the sole exception.

“We could’ve helped you Dream! Me, Sapnap, Sam, Callahan, everyone would have fought by your side if you didn’t push us back!”

“I don’t need you to fight my battles.”

George slightly pushed against the hold that Dream had on him, not too far that it’d startle the other but enough so that he could raise his arms over the others neck, hands hesitantly hovering over the black straps that secured the grinning mask to the other’s face. He glanced at the ominous black painted eyes and after being given permission with a gentle nod from the taller man, he unclasped the item that concealed Dream’s identity from all.

Well, everyone but George.

George delicately traced over the scars that littered the other’s face with his trembling pale fingers. A large scar extended from his neck all the way up to his freckle covered cheek, a few smaller ones on his chapped, pink, bottom lip, another on his dirty brown eyebrow, one crossed over his slightly stubbly chin and another over the bridge of his nose. However, the most severe and prominent mark that adorned his lightly tanned skin was the one that crossed over his right eye, the grotesque fight that had led to the wound had also damaged his iris, a faint grey that nearly blended in with the white of his eye replacing the once vibrant emerald green.

George rested his hands over Dream’s cheeks and a tranquil sigh slipped past his lips. He allowed his dark eyes to travel and take in the other’s face. He pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes, hoping Dream would follow, and he did.

In that moment, they forgot about all the unfortunate circumstances that they’d lived through and cherished each other’s presence, comforted in the tranquil bliss of their stable breathes and the occasional crack from the blistering lava. The warmth from the radiant red magma, enveloped them, providing them with amenity and protection.

It was simply Dream and George existing together, and that was enough for either of them.

“You’re going to get yourself killed if you continue to fight by yourself, you were almost permanently killed yesterday.” George whispered, not needing to raise his voice as the other was centimeters away.

“It doesn’t matter; I would rather die and have you safe than have them kill you and live the rest of my life without you. You mean far too much to me George, and if they were to kill you, just because of my feelings and attachment to you, I-I wouldn’t know what I would do.”

George opened his eyes and stared into Dream’s forest green and light gray eyes that stared deep into his own. Sadness and regret, hatred, greed and selfishness and, as the blond’s gaze roamed across George’s face, devotion and adoration reflected off his emotive eyes, the feelings that he struggled to conceal, expressed themselves openly for George to analyze in the beautiful depths of the man’s eyes.

Following a slight glance at the other’s lips and a knowing nod from the brunette whose cheeks had flushed a pretty pink, in a swift, sensual movement Dream had caught George’s parted lips within his own.

At once every emotion that they had been harboring culminated in a desperate, heated and intense embrace. The ardent kiss sheltered their hidden need for intimacy and proximity, the paralyzing desire and lust that they had yet to fully explore, the urgency of keeping the other safe within their arms, protected from the cruel, horrid outside world, their insecurities and the unspoken words of fears and concerns about their relationship.

It was raw, passionate and almost animalistic. Pale hands pulled on dirty blond locks, tanner hands gripped onto small hips and blue fabric, desperately craving to become closer. Chapped lips aggressively clashed together in an almost instinctual dance. They allowed themselves to be overcome by their emotions and instincts.

They parted moments later, lips tainted a vivid crimson, wet with saliva, swollen; their eyes remained on each other as they caught their breath, chests rising and falling rhythmically, their foreheads met yet again. Physical contact had become a silent language that only the couple could comprehend, reserved exclusively for them, only spoken in the secrecy of their existence, hidden from others’ praying eyes.

“What do you care about more Dream? Power or me?” George broke the comfortable silence that had started flourishing. His eyes remained on Dream, falling deeper and deeper, nothing to prevent his plummet, though he wouldn’t want to be saved. He would unquestionably dive further down even if it meant he would later get crushed.

He noticed the taller divert his attention away from him, a solemn expression slowly overshadowed his peaceful expression, lips curving into an unpleasant scowl.

“I just wanted everything to be how it once was. When it was just you and I. Everything was so much calmer, no need for control or power because we were all a united family. It was simpler then, when we were younger, we had the craziest fantasies.” He confessed, his hands gripping tighter around the person who stood by his side, the sole person who didn’t want him buried six feet under, the one person who he could trust with his life. He was the last person that remained uncorrupted from all the mayhem and tyranny that had destroyed his once calm and blissful world.

“I still remember that one time, while everybody was asleep, you and I had stayed awake on the top of the half-built community house, star gazing, do you remember?” Dream recalled, attempting to switch the subject to a lighter topic. He was enjoying having George’s presence near and just hearing the other’s voice. It was soothing, and such a delight after the nightmare he had endured.

“Yah, we had been building that stupid path all day and finishing the farms; Sapnap was snoring so loudly it’s still a surprise how anybody managed to get some sleep that night.” They laughed at the memory of their loud friend. “We were discussing the future that night, our future…” George continued, voice softening as he reminisced.

“Living far away where we can continue to explore the world together. You wanted to live near a flower forest, even though you can barely see half the colors of the flowers that bloom within them.” George pulled the other man’s scarred ear at the snarky remark, earning him a hearty chuckle and a beautiful smile – a rare sight from the blond, one that George will cherish until he could see it regularly – and the shorter of the two smiled back, delighted to see that Dream still persisted to be his bubbly, annoying self, even after all the bloodshed and wars that he had fought and caused.

“You know, when I left, I went searching for a new area to live in and I found a forest that blooms the most beautiful flowers I have seen; it grows enormous red mushrooms and when the fireflies come out at night it’s absolutely splendid, and I’ve begun to build my house there… It’s where I want to live, far away from war, destruction and anarchy.” George confessed, Dream would be the first person, besides Sapnap, to know where he was residing in.

Dream smiled and nudged gently away from his embrace with the brunette, now grabbing the other’s smaller hands within his own and interlocking their fingers. Just like they did when they were children running around grass fields and scaring away nearby sheep and pigs; just like they did when they were teenagers exploring dangerous caves and cowardly running from roaming creepers; just like they did when they started developing more mature and complex feelings as adults; just like they did on the nights before battle, when they would whisper small confessions in each other’s ear, small promises to return safe and unharmed.

“Maybe one day we can live there together.” Dream smiled, his words carried hope for them, but George knew better. As much as the man loved him, he also desired power and control, and wouldn’t stop until he finally got bored of playing god with the others who continuously betrayed and went against him. 

“How are you getting out of here Dream? Sam walks around in netherite armor and has weapons at the ready, the prison is a maze to escape and you’ve got nothing on you. You’ll die before you even step a single foot out of this room.” George rolled his eyes, unless Dream truly were an immortal god with the powers to break through hundreds of layers of thick stone and obsidian, he would spend the rest of his life within the confinements of Pandora’s Vault.

“Techno owes me a favor. Eventually I’ll cash it in, I’m just waiting for the perfect opportunity to do so.”

At the mention of Techno, George tensed up. The pink haired man had nearly slaughtered him when he was in possession of the crown to the Greater Dream SMP, he attempted to kill him twice; George couldn’t understand how Dream could work alongside and ask for favors from the man who wore the pig skull pridefully over his face and harvested wither skulls for fun. It wasn’t any of his concern, but it still left a sour taste in his mouth.

“And what will you do then? Get revenge on every person who betrayed you?” George questioned but Dream didn’t need to respond, his downward gaze and deepening frown was enough of an answer for the shorter to understand that he’ll never be fulfilled until he has everyone cowering in fear for him, with all aspirations and ambitions to defile him destroyed.

He’ll never get bored of playing with the people of L’Manberg, especially Tommy who knew all the right ways to provoke the domineering man. Always in search for more power and strength, in need to prove himself greater than others. He’ll never truly be George’s.

“I see.” George sighed and released his hands from Dream’s, eyes observing the lava flow descending from the ceiling, it was gradually being drained. Sam wanted him to return, his visit was coming to an end.

“Sam is clearing out the lava, so I’ll probably have to go now.” The shorter explained, voice hushed at the rather grim ending to their meeting, he fixed his cloak and placed its large hood over his head, suddenly feeling vulnerable, lips still a furious red from their previous activities. He noticed Dream follow his lead and placed the discarded mask over his face, concealing, once again, his identity from the world. George softened any crease that formed on the green material and came across something hidden in his pocket, an obscured smile reached his eyes.

“Here have this.”

He grabbed Dream’s chained wrist and opened the large, tan hand, placing within it a delicate, ivory petalled flower, small hues of magenta and fuchsia coated the interior of the flower, thin leaves erupting from the strong, green stem.

It was a rather large flower, and difficult to hide from Sam when he was taking off his belongings, but he had picked the flower specifically for Dream and he would gladly break a few rules to deliver the beautiful plant to him.

“A Lily?” Dream’s voice held confusion with a subtle hint of endearment. Not comprehending the reasoning behind George’s actions.

“A while ago, a few days after you declared me king, you offered me flowers, I believe from Puffy and Niki’s shop, I’m simply returning the favor” George closed his hand over Dream’s own, encapsulating the gorgeous plant within their joined fingers. “It’s a flower that only blooms near the forest that I’m currently residing in. Use this to find me whenever you escape, for now, I hope this brings you a little comfort in this hell hole.”

George edged forward and shyly lifted the other’s mask, just enough so he could plant a final kiss on his flushed lips. Unlike their previous embrace that was a product of lust and passion, this one reflected their sadness, their harrowing yearning for a relationship that couldn’t be fulfilled. As their lips shyly grazed over the other in a timid encounter, either man could only hope that the other would be safe and that soon they’ll meet again.

George was the first to part and turned towards the lava flow that was descending much quicker than before, moments later draining completely and a stone platform awaited at the edge of the cell. He released his thin hand from Dream’s own and reluctantly stepped on the small bridge.

Turning back towards Dream who stood at the entrance, face once again hidden entirely by the mask, hand still grasping the lily gifted to him only moments prior, he managed to force a smile on his lips.

“Goodbye, Dream.”

As Dream watched the George’s silhouette move further and further away from him and the scorching lava begin to enclose him from the man that carried his heart within the palms of his pale hands, he felt a single tear trickle down his scarred and damaged face, hand grasping forcibly around the flower that he would cherish until the day he could collect a thousand just like it and gift him to the man who meant more than the world to him.

“Goodbye, George.”

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely enjoyed writing this one-shot, and I sincerely hope that you enjoyed reading it! I'm open to any form of discussion about this work in the comments and would absolutely adore to hear your opinions, critics or overall thoughts! Comments and kudos always give me strength to continue writing, and, truthfully, I am terrified of publishing this work in fear that it won't be well received. Nevertheless I'm going to break out of my comfort zone and hopefully someone found this little piece enjoyable (that would make it all worth it).  
> Until next time loves, stay safe, wear a mask and stay at home!  
> \- <3


End file.
